The Never Ending Storm
by BananaDaiquiri
Summary: Post JE fic 10.5/Rose... Returning home from Norway a car crash takes place leaving Rose in a coma and a traumatised human timelord alone in a new world. Part 1 of my AU series.
1. Bad Wolf Bay

The Never Ending Storm

The TARDIS DE-materialised leaving Rose again stranded in the parallel universe, she sighed knowing that she'll never here that most wonderful sound or see her love ever again.

A cool hand entwined fingers with hers; Rose slowly looked up towards the stranger the Doctor had left her with. His eyes were still brown just as she remembered them the last time she stood on this beach, only this time he had requited her love.

"Rose" whispered the Doctor, not removing his eyes from her. Gently he started to move her away from where the TARDIS has left. She shrugged and pulled away from him and started to head off in the direction of the shore line. Jackie moved towards the new Doctor. "Just give her a moment, she'll need time". She said with a sympathetic smile. They stood there in silence as they watch the grieving Rose staring at the Norwegian waves.

It had almost been an hour since Jackie had phoned Pete; she assured the Doctor that Pete was on his way and that a Vitex car was going to take them to a hotel before heading back to London. "We need to get off this beech, go and talk to her, you useless Alien". Jackie announced and nudged The Doctor towards Rose's direction.

"Rose we need to go, I'm sorry but he's not coming back"! He whispered.

She continued to stare as if nothing existed, the Doctor again moved towards her so that she would recognise his presence. The Doctor moved his arms around her waist placing his head on her shoulder "He gave me this though". He slipped the item into her right hand.

Rose finally stirred "What is it?"

"It's part of the TARDIS, we'll be able to grow a new one!" he replied "How about it New, new, new Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, if you want?"

A small smile reached out from the corner of _Billie Piper's_ large mouth "Did you mean what you said to me, before (she found this hard) left?"

The Doctor glared back at her with his largest _for Rose's eyes only_grin "yes, every word". With that Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and hurriedly horded him in the direction of the one and only Jackie Tyler, he kept thinking how he was going to survive her wraith until the new TARDIS was ready. Donna had told him how to make the coral grow faster as it would normally take thousands of years for a new ship to grow and the Doctor being well a Time Lord or part Time Lord couldn't figure it out.

"Oh good, bout time you came back I was getting sick of standing here by myself and Pete's car should be here in five minutes so we better get started by leaving this bloody beech." She launched towards the Doctor and grabbed him by the lapels. "And you. How dare you leave us here, you could have at least dropped us off in London or at least somewhere warm". Rose quickly intervened so that the Doctor would survive her mother's attack. "Run" she shouted and they both ran ahead of a fuming Jackie Tyler!

DWDWDWDW

Authors notes: chapter the 1st complete. I still don't know where to go with this. As they say reviews help!

I'll will try to update this ASAP. But my brain tells me MARTHA BASHING is needed. Toodles and goodnight it is 2:20 am and I must get some shut eye or I will be more aggressive than a Sycorax!


	2. Traveling Home

_*Hello everyone thanks for the reviews and I have finally had an idea to make this fic sound different from the other 10.5/Rose ones_ _(I do love the 10.5/Rose by the way)._ _I will __apologise if anyone has used this idea! hope you enjoy xxEmoTimeladyxx_  

* * *

By the time The Doctor, Rose and a fairly exhausted Jackie made it to the pick-up spot, which Pete had suggested a black Sudan with a Vitex logo on it door was ready and waiting for them. The driver was leaning from against the bonnet of the vehicle. Somehow the Doctor felt the need not to trust this man, so he gave the driver an intense stare. The driver looked about 40 years of age with heavy set eyes (The Doctor thought that this man could do with some sleep) and black hair that looked as if he'd never washed in his life. The Doctor manically put his hands through his hair protectively at the thought of having greasy hair. "Oi" said an annoyed Rose nearly winding the Doctor as she smacked him with the back of her hand in his chest. "It's rude to stare".

The Doctor just moaned at her opened the passengers' door of the Sudan and slumped himself in. Rose graceful placed herself next to him and finally Jackie. The Driver had slammed his door shut "OK, I take you to the hotel like Mr. Tyler asks, OK". He slurred in a Norwegian accent. The Doctor didn't like the tone this man was using...it just didn't feel right.

They had been travelling now for about half an hour, Jackie pressed the Driver for information about where they were headed. The driver had explained to them that they were going to a hotel two hours away of Mr. Tyler's choice.

"So" the Doctor decided to finally break the silence that had formed between the three of them.

"What I am supposed to do now, since I've come down to Earth and have to live a life day after day, and where am I going to live? It's Krop Tor all over again!" Now he started to feel panicked.

With that Rose entwined her fingers through his. "Look, don't worry Doctor, you can come leave with me yeah, I've got carpet, doors and everything" she smiled as she remembered the time they went to that really impossible planet. For weeks after they went there she had nightmares, as whatever had inhabited and possessed the minds of the Ood had told her that she was going to die in battle. In a way that was true, she had died inside the day she was taking away from the Doctor, during the battle of Canary Warf.

She shuddered at the thought of losing him again and even if he wasn't the Doctor physically, she now had a purpose again... to make him better. "Any way" Rose continued "What about this coral, thought you told me once that it takes thousands of years to grow a TARDIS?" He gave her that look as if she had just dribbled on her shirt. "Rose Tyler, have you know that I am a very smart man...easy". He said defensively.       

_**Flash Back**_

**_Inside the TARDIS_**

The original Doctor had just left the TARDIS with Jack and Martha to say his goodbyes. Donna approached the new Doctor who was by himself leaning against a column in the control room while watching Rose and Jackie saying goodbye to Mickey. Donna moved next to him leaning against him for support. "You know what's going to happen next" she mused in a hushed tone. "Yes in a way, but I don't know what. Do you think she'll accept me?" The new Doctor sighed. Donna turned and looked at the Doctor "I don't know Doc. But I can help you live a life of no paper work."

"Donna that's impossible, it takes thousands of years to build a new TARDIS".

"Idiot" she cried all hyped and ready "Again this is why I'm brilliant and you're just a slim alien of nothingness."

She started to ramble just like the Doctor

"If you shatter-fry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a fold-back harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate the growth by the power of 59!

She then threw a piece of coral at the Doctor "You treat her well, or you'll have me to answer to and I'll make a bloody hole in the void if I have to". 

"Donna Noble you are brilliant, that's why out of all the people I've met on this universe, I am going to miss you the most."

**_Present day_**

**_Alternate Universe in a Car_**

 The Doctor's thoughts suddenly dawned on him, Donna, he knew what was going to happen to her and how the other Doctor was going to do about. He wondered if he should tell Rose, but in reality he knew he shouldn't because it would only leave her depressed at the thought that the original Doctor was lonely again. "Doctor, are you all right?" a female voice suggested that made the Doctor leave his thoughts.  

"Yes always fine me" his tone did not work on the young women next to him. "Any way about the TARDIS, you wanted to know how I'll tell you" at that he stared to ramble at a million miles per hour. 

"Oi, less of that gob Doctor I'm trying to sleep" Jackie hissed at the Doctor "Just tell Rose how long it's going to take and shut up, Rose he's definitely not living up at the Mansion, he'll chase all the staff out".

"Mum!" said Rose trying to keep the peace between her mother and her lover.

With that the car picked up speed and started to drift violently off course.

"Oh my God, what's happening?" Jackie shouted.

The Doctor leaned forward and tried to push himself into the passenger seat next to the driver, he was asleep. "Oh a new we shouldn't have trusted this guy, he's drunk". Having smelt him he tried to move the driver and gain control of the car, but it was too late.

The car swerved onto a main road and slammed into an oncoming vehicle.

* * *

**OMG what will happen next I Wonder. Please R&R! and thanks again for those who reviewed! I still don't know when the next chapter will be up!

Off to bed now. I really need to stop writing early in the morning! Toodles


	3. The After Crash

_Hello! thanks again to those who reviewed and added me on their favs! Sorry about the update its a day __late woops! its because in the last week i've developed the cold and my head bloody kills. Anywho chapter the 3rd is up enjoy! xxEmoTimeladyxx_

_How can David Tennant leave Dr. Who (Crying Now) I don't won't him 2 go! But that happening might lead to a 10.5/Rose spinoff!hopefully!_

* * *

The Doctor's mind had gone blank he couldn't remember, he felt a strange sensation of nothingness as he tried to piece together his memory. He was lying on his back staring at the night sky; he was confused as to why he was there. He knew he was meant to be somewhere but he couldn't fit the pieces together in his head, he decided to sit up and with that a million thoughts and memories awoke within his Time Lord brain as he was now staring at the wreckage of the car.

The Doctor noted that the car was severely damaged and flipped on its roof. He now made it his goal to reach the car to ensure that Rose and Jackie were safe, but somehow he found it difficult to move. The Doctor again tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't there was something wrong with his left leg. He lunged towards his leg and screamed in agony as he noticed that he had a very large shard of glass sticking out of his thigh. Now he patients was wearing...he had to reach the car, The Doctor gathered all his mental strength and pulled the glass from his leg and stud up.

"Arrggh!" Cried the Doctor, even though the glass had cut into the Doctor really deep, he hadn't taken into account that his leg was broken. He had to find Rose so he started to drag himself along the ground towards the wreckage, the pain he felt was intense he had never really felt anything like it while being a Time Lord, but he knew that his pain was more emotional than physical, which drove him to push himself harder.

He had now managed the ability of standing up and hobbling on one leg; if only he was a Time Lord again at least he could have coped with the pain. The Doctor had now reached his final destination, from looking at the wreckage of the car he knew that he must have smashed through the wind screen and flung from the vehicle, he was actual quite surprised that he survived. Moving closer to the blood stained shards of glass that remained in the frame of the car, he saw a hand.

"I'm not sorry, you've brought this on". He whispered as he knelt down, the driver was slung over the frame of the driver's side window, a pool of blood gathered on the ground where the driver lay. The impact with the window must have cut his throat, the old him would have had pity for this man. But this Doctor was a new man, an impossible man so he felt rage and pain. The Oncoming Storm was relieved that the driver was dead he had put three peoples' lives at risk...and possible more.

The Doctor moved the driver so that he could see if Rose was OK. As he shifted the heavy weight away, he stared at a row of empty seats.

"What" Exclaimed the Doctor, where had Jackie and Rose gone?

"Doctor?" A female voice stated from behind him.

The voice startled The Doctor as he turned around to see a tear stained, unharmed Jackie Tyler. She looked terrified, the Doctor felt empathy for her as she was the only few people on this universe he cared for and he couldn't help feel sorry for someone that his Rose cared for so much.

"Doctor, I can't find Rose "she muttered in a tone that killed the Doctor inside.

"Jackie, What do you mean you can't find Rose didn't you get out at the same time?" he asked trying to remain calm for Jackie's sake.

"But she got out at the same time as me, I saw her!"

The Doctor now turned away from Jackie and headed for the other side of the car where Rose would have exited. Jackie followed him and offered to help, but he refused, he just needed to find Rose, he couldn't lose her again. After the event s of the battle of Canary Warf, he was broken ready to give up his life to save others and every time he was left in the TARDIS with no companion he used to visit Rose's room just so that he could feel her presence again and smell her on him as he cried himself to sleep in her bed.

Jackie had made another phone call to Pete alerting him on the situation she assured the Doctor that help was on the way and Pete was using Torchwood methods to locate them and bring them to safety. The Doctor had been manically searching for Rose he couldn't see her. The car had crashed in what appeared to be a rural area with many trees, rocks and bushes. She could be anywhere he kept thinking hoping that she was all right.

That's when he saw an arm; the Doctor forced himself painfully over towards the arm. "Jackie!" he shouted our behind him. "Rose" he crouched down beside her she was leaning against a tree, the Doctor turned her face towards him bloody slowly made its way onto his right index finger, Rose had a large deep cut on her right temple. She was not responding to his voice. Jackie soon found the Doctor "Oh no, she can't be, my baby girl" Jackie fell to the ground beside the Doctor and gathered a life-less Rose Tyler in her arms and sobbed.

The Doctor was shaken at the site of Rose's body "Jackie, She's still got a pulse" and removed his fingers from her wrist. Jackie had loosened her grip on Rose so that the Doctor could wrap his jacket round her still body so that she wouldn't freeze.

Again a severe sharp pain had hit the Doctor, but this time he didn't resist it as he had lost so much blood, his mind went black and he gently fell to the floor next to Rose and leaving Jackie alone in the dark.

* * *

_Oh and sorry if this story is a load of rubbish, this is my first ever a__ttempted to try and write something without horrific language or violence (I do love to say f**k a lot). And since my Mad Martha story got rejected on Teaspoon I mite rewrite it and tone it down for the lovely Martha bashing communities._ Toodles and enjoy!


	4. Recovery

_Alreet everyone! The next chapter is up! thanks again for reviews! this chapters a bit short but there's a reason why it's short!_

_oh and I dedicate this chapter to Those-3-Simple-Words_ _who added me and we like the same stuff lol! enjoy xxEmoTimeladyxx_

* * *

The Doctor's head was spinning as he was woken by a bright light, propping himself up with his arms so that he as sitting he noticed that he was no longer outside but in an extremely white room. A hospital? Or was he dead? He wondered at least now if he was in a hospital, he continued to in his mind, people won't cart him off to experiment on him.

He sighed "Only one heart now!" While banging his chest with his fists.

He took another look at the room this parallel universe seemed to be more advanced than his universe, well not that much... just a bit cleaner, his mind was starting to wander as Pete entered the room.

"Peter, Pete, Pete!" The Doctor shouted the n pulled a cheeky grin, "It's been awhile, How's life with the notorious Jackie Tyler?"

The expression on Pete's face had remained neutral ever since he had entered the room, the Doctor wondered if he had offended him in anyway, but chose to remain quiet and wait for Pete to say something.

Pete just stared at him, his face looked ghastly as if he hadn't had a proper night's sleep in days...or something was troubling him at least.

"Err...Doctor it has been awhile, Jackie's..." Pete cut off he couldn't finish his sentence he didn't know how he was going to explain to the Doctor what had happened to them and what the problem the family were facing at the moment.

Pete tried to avoid the piercing glare from the Doctor has brown eyes seems to have jumped from pure joy to an immense sadness in seconds after He had entered the room. Pete was now watching the refection of his burly form from his polished black shoes.

The Doctor was now getting impatient and wanting to get some news out of Pete.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked Pete gently.

Pete just continued to stare at his shoes he mentally refused to make eye contact with the Doctor and explained to him what had happened to the women he loved. Pete could no longer resist from not telling the Doctor what had happened, he slowly raised his head. The Doctor eyes were cold it reminded Pete of the Cybermen...no emotion what's so ever.

"Doctor, (Pete tried to remain calm and not break down in front of him) She's in a coma".

Pete now wiped a tear from his left and carried on

"You've been out for three weeks; they said that you were going to wake up...but not Rose".

"I'm so sorry Doctor, I can't".

With that a sobbing Peter Tyler left the room, leaving the Doctor distraught, what was he going to do now he kept thinking Rose couldn't be left in a coma... she had travelled to far to find him and fought so many terrors. He just couldn't believe that a car had taken out the women he loved and had given everything up for.

The Doctor sat in his bed for ages, his mind numb with the thoughts of Rose Tyler in a hospital bed...alone.

Later that day the Doctors' had discharged him, apparently the three weeks he'd been laying in bed his name now was 'John Nobel' and he was officially 35 years old. "Torchwood" the Doctor confirmed as he left his room.

Now he started his search for Rose...

* * *

_I'm Going to slice Martha Jones's head off with a chain-saw! hehe_


	5. Rose

_Hello again! next chapter is up and a very special character is now thrown into the mix! thanks again 2 those who reviewed. xxEmoTimeladyxx_

_Oh I'm not going 2 write anything until the weekend I need some sleep, so u'll just have 2 wait hehe!_

* * *

As the Doctor made his way through the hospital wards so that he could ask someone where they were keeping Rose, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that Rose's grief and pain after the battle of Canary Warf had led to her now lying in a vegetated state never waking up. If only he had tried harder to break the walls of the void down he may have just saved her and would be happily having adventures in the other universe.

But would have that been a better life for them both, he kept wondering, the other him couldn't tell her that he loved her because he knew what would eventually happen to the both of them.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Outside a Cafe **_

The Two of them were standing outside in the dark Rose seemed panicked about what Sara-Jane had told them what had happened to her,

"I've been to the year five million, but this, this is really seeing the future- you just leave us behind! Is that what you're going to do to me?"

The Doctor voice was harsh but assuring as he replied "No. Not you"

"But, Sarah Jane- you were that close to her once and now... you never even mention her. Why not?".

Rose continued trying to get the Doctor to answer her question even though she secretly knew the answer as to why he didn't mention his companions, but she tried to keep it in the back of her mind because she knew that her and the Doctor's relationship was different, she knew that she would eventually get left behind in the end and that the Doctor would live on without her.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you...". The Doctor knew that she loved him; he just couldn't tell her without breaking his hearts.

**"**What, Doctor?" she said forcefully.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Timelords".

_**Present day**_

_**Parallel Universe**_

The Doctor made his way down to the reception, the Doctor recognised this hospital but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. Hobbling along on his crutches as his leg was still badly damaged he noticed a young female Doctor; he walked up to her and patted her on the back.

"Excuse me, could you possible tell me where I would find Rose Tyler, she's been here a couple of weeks..."

The female Doctor turned around and the Doctor was completely baffled.

"This is brilliant MARTHA JONES, a Doctor in a parallel world this is just...well brilliant!" he stated in an enthusiastic way that confused the hell out of Parallel Martha.

"Erm... How'd you know my name" she asked feeling slightly uncomfortable around this crazy tall, thin man.

The Doctor had forgotten himself and remembered that this wasn't his Martha and that she had never shared the adventures that they have had together. This Martha had never walked the Earth for a year or encouraged him to do the right thing and change back from being a human to a Timelord, sacrificing a life and family with the women he loved, Joan.

"Doesn't matter (Trying to steer the conversation) Anyway, what was I saying... Rose Tyler...Do you know where I can find her".

Martha led the crippled Doctor along the corridors of the Hospital where he had first met her parallel counterpart until they had finally his destination, Rose's Room.

Rose's room was dimly lit as he made his way towards Rose's bed. "There you go Mr Nobel; I'll let you have a moment with Rose...just call me if you need anything" Martha had sensed that this man needed some time alone, this Rose must have been very special to him.

The Doctor moved and sat himself down in a chair next to Rose; she looked comfortable as the Doctor observed her life-less features. He could also tell that she had aged since the days they had travelled together and had gained a light scare just over her right eye; she must have gained that while working for Torchwood and UNIT.

He was now holding her hand rubbing his thumb along her delicate fingers and palm. He didn't know how he was going to cope with losing his Rose, when he had exited the TARDIS with Donna and she told him "Why don't you ask her yourself". It had hit him just how much this pink and yellow girl that worked in a shop meant to him. She had struggled across universes just to find him and know she was trapped in a bed with only dreams to keep her company.

What felt like eternity in that small room he reluctantly removed his hand from Rose and removed a strand of blonde hair that was covering her face. A tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear then gently kissed her forehead. Seeing Rose like this was just too much for the Doctor, the pain he was suffering would have been less of a burden if she had died; he longed to tell her how much he loved her and what adventures they could have now since he was free from the curse of the Timelords. But reality now proved that the Doctor's life was again cursed... A life with no Rose Tyler.

Mentally hoping that Rose would just wake up so that the Doctor could pull her into a tight embrace, Jackie Tyler entered the room. The Doctor was holding Rose's hand again as he turn to face Rose's mother, Jackie had appeared to have aged in the three weeks the Doctor was knocked out, she looked stressed and had lost a lot of weight. She briefly smiled at the Doctor then moved towards her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"The Doctor's say she's not going to wake up" suggested a disgruntled Jackie Tyler "But I've been here nearly every day. Rose is a strong girl, she's been through so much since you've been away, and I know she won't give up now!"

Jackie and the Doctor sat and watched Rose for a while in silence. Jackie rose from her seat and softly nudged a sleeping Doctor, whose hand still grasped her daughters; their hands looked as though they were meant to fit together like a lock and key. "Doctor I think it's time that we should be going, I need to get back to Tony and Pete, you're welcome to stay at the mansion as long as you like and Pete's working on all of your identification and stuff."

"Thanks" Replied the Doctor, truly grateful that this mad women had not blamed him for what had happened to her daughter and was invited him to their home.

The Doctor stud up letting go of Rose's hand "I'll come back, I love you" he told her placing another kiss on her forehead and headed out the door to meet the Tyler family.


	6. Journey Home

_Hello all tis me again! sorry about the up-date taking so long...bad case of writer block. Anywho chapter 6 is up hope you enjoy. Please R&R. xxEmoTimeladyxx_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Journey Home**

Jackie and The Doctor had left the hospital and were now headed towards a similar Vitex car which they had endured the crash. The Doctor was uncomfortable on how easily Jackie could accept sitting in a car that had nearly killed her daughter, his mood lightened slightly when he saw that the driver was no other than Peter Tyler himself. Who could no longer trust his driving staff with the task of transporting his family so now he drove them everywhere himself. The Doctor shuffled along in the back of the five doors Sudan while Jackie took the passenger seat next to her husband.

The car pulled away from the entrance of the hospital, the Doctor felt a stab in his gut as he did not want to leave Rose alone to wither the rest of her life away in a bed. The Doctor turned his head and looked out the window, it was raining. He watched the reflections of the street lamps on the wet ground fade away as the despair of not having Rose ate at him.

As images of Rose's vegetative state taunted his mind Jackie was the first two break the silence between the three.

"Pete, who's looking after Tony?" she hounded at him

"The house keeper and before you start he's fine" Pete assured his wife before Jackie could unleash the beast.

The Doctor questioned whether his existence from now on was going to be completely domestic, he just couldn't think he could cope with it especially with no Rose by his side to teach him how to become a better man. His mind started to race with fear, since he was now classed as dangerous the Tyler's might chuck him out he, so he could not destroy their lives again, he had already taken Rose to her grave...who would be next.

Jackie sighed and turned in her seat to face the Doctor, she felt sorry for him, he had no family and he had just lost the only thing that had kept him fighting to survive. Rose just after the battle of Canary Warf used to tell her how his ninth incarnation (old big ears) used to suffer from terrible nightmares and her daughter had told her how she would used to hold him in his sleep as the fought the nightmares away and how after the event of Rose meeting her first Dalek his nightmares seemed to occur less often.

"Doctor" Jackie called trying to get this man to leave his thoughts "I've got you a room set up in the mansion, that's if you want to stay with us".

The Doctor turned away from the fading images of the road and humbly smiled at the woman in front "That would be great Jackie...thank you". The car took a sharp turn towards the left; the Doctor has recognised the drive way they were headed towards his new home the Tyler mansion. Looking at the exterior of the building it had no changed from the last time he and Rose had been running for their lives, which seemed like a life time ago to the Doctor.

The car came to a sudden halt just outside the main doors to his new home, the Doctor quickly glanced at the dash board of the car, 23:32 he read just he opened the door and stepped out preparing himself for what may be ahead. Jackie and Pete also rose from the vehicle "Come on I'm bloody freezing out ere'" ushering the Doctor towards the doors of the mansion.

The Doctor stood in awe at the interior of the mansion, it looked completely different from the last time he was her. He knew that the Jackie Tyler from his world had placed her mark here; the mansion now looked as if somebody actually lived there the fancy furniture that had previously resided the stately home had now been replaced with comfortable furniture in which you would expect to find in a normal down-to-Earth family home.

Jackie led the Doctor towards the kitchen where they discovered a fully hyperactive toddler with a distraught middle aged women that could do with some sleep. The child ran towards his mother like a manic and grabbed Jackie by the legs, Jackie bent down to retrieve her second child and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hello, there's my lovely Tony, have you been driving Carol insane again the poor dear" she cooed at her son as the house keep bid goodnight to Jackie and headed to bed. Tony has seemed to calmed down now and was starting awe struck at the Doctor.

"Mummy, who's that?" Tony begged his mother.

"That's Rose's Doctor, do you remember when Rose used to tell you those stories and mummy got upset because they scared you" The Doctor could see the mentioning of Rose had pained Jackie as Tony was only a small child and he would not understand what was happening to Rose.

"Oh yeah" the Toddler replied "Mummy where's Rose? I want to tell her that we found the Doctor" Jackie's expression suggested that she didn't have the right answer to her sons questions, so the Doctor decided to break news so that Tony would not be upset.

"Rose is fine, she's not very well at the moment, anyway you must be the famous Tony your mother and sister were telling me about. Pleased to meet you" the Doctor stretched his hand out towards Tony's who had accepted willingly and shook. Jackie mouthed "thanks" towards the Doctor. Tony now started to yorn and hug his mother nuzzling his head in her shoulder.

"Time to get this one to bed a think" Jackie smiled at the Doctor "I'll show you to your room, you look like you need some rest" she started to head out of the kitchen and paced towards a flight of stairs as she continued to speak "Once your rested, me and you are going to go shopping tomorrow, you can't spend the rest of your life in that suit."

Jackie had now entered Tony's room, the Doctor remained outside waiting for her to return and show him his room. Jackie had emerged several moments later and suggested the Doctor to follow her, she halted in front of a door that bared the name Rose for a split second and then decided to enter the room next to Rose's. The Doctor followed her inside, a double bed with crisp white sheets was calling his name, it has been a tough long day and he needed some time to recollect his thoughts. He wasn't used to having this human body which seemed to be reluctant at staying awake much longer, Jackie had turned and started to head out the room. She turned towards the Doctor "Night" she said as she closed the door behind her leaving the Doctor feeling isolated and grieving for the women he loved who was not here beside him to fight away the demons.

_It would take several hours that night for the Doctor to quietly cry himself to sleep. _


	7. Shopping with Jackie

_woo! Hello again just finished this chapter and I finally know what I'm going to do for the rest...hehe big surprise! thanks again to those who added me as their favs! please R&R tis much a__ppreciated. Toodles all hope you enjoy I'm off 2 bed_

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Doctor was standing in a white office alone with a single white wall staring back at him,_ before he knows what's hit him he's standing there pulling a lever and then moving towards colossal _magna-clamps_ that hang _on the bare white walls he looks towards the right and sees Rose, forcing a smile at him as white light and pressuring winds hit them both._**

**_Struggling to hold on the Doctor manically calls to Rose "__The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"_**

_**Thousands of Cybermen are sucked from the Earth and start heading towards the white light of oblivion, soon the Daleks' also head towards their deaths. The Doctor and Rose exchange another smile as the wind speeds increase and the light gets brighter the Daleks' shrieks get louder as the Genesis Arch slams into the void. **_

_**A small explosion draws turmoil between the pair of Time Travellers' as Rose's switch goes offline, the smiles fade between the Doctor and Rose as she turns away from him and struggles to reach the lever, the Doctor is forced to watch full of dread. Rose whimpers as she struggles to pull the lever into the online position "I've gotta get it upright!" she moans.**_

_**The Doctor watches with his heart in his mouth powerless to help Rose he shouts "Rose, hold on!" at her as she starts to swing in the direction of the void. The voids strength increases making it nearly impossible for Rose to keep her grip on the lever.**_

**"_Hold on!"Continued the Doctor_**

**_Rose moans as the last of her strength drains from her body and __She's pulled inexorably towards her death, the Doctor stares at her in pure fear and reaches out to her in vain...but there is nothing he can do._**

_**He screams her name as she is pulled away from him but it was over by a flash and Rose only had a short period of time before she is caught by Pete and quickly glances over her shoulder as she leaves the love of her life forever.** _

The Doctor was woken in the early hours of the morning his dream of past events had shook him to the core he naturally turned towards his left side but reality again struck home as there was no Rose to comfort him. He forces himself to sit up and wipes a tear from his cheek as he tries to get the memory of Rose falling to her near death out of his head.

Pulling on his trousers and a clean shirt that Jackie must have placed on the end of his bed he headed out his room into a bathroom that joined his and Rose's room. This new life of his was difficult as he was thinking that if the crash had never happened, he and Rose could have been sharing this bathroom or may be the bedroom.

After taking a shower and brushing his teeth the Doctor stared at his reflection in the mirror, his features looked more drawn in as he last recalled and his eyes were swollen and red. Forcing himself to stop crying again he headed out the bathroom and pulled on his blue Jacket as he pulled the right sleeve on he noted dry stained blood on the lapel of the jacket, Rose's blood he hastily pulled the jacket off again and slung it on the bed. Images of Rose laying against the tree with the large shard of glass bleeding to death had pained the Doctor as he shot out of his room.

He was now heading towards the kitchen to find Jackie and to start his new life as John Noble, as he entered the room he noticed Tony already wide awake with a spoon in his hand waiting for his mother to give him food. The Doctor walked towards the table and sat beside the hyperactive toddler that seemed to have endless energy, as soon as he approached the table the toddlers gaze aimed in the Doctor's direction.

"Mummy Rose's boyfriends up!" shouted the excited child "Is he coming shopping with us?"

Before the Doctor had time to react Jackie Tyler appeared from the other side of the room with a plate of toast and a cup of tea in her hand and placed it in front of the Doctor. "Yes he is sweet heart, were going to get him out of that smelly out suit" she replied to Tony.

"OI, what's wrong with my suit" gasped the Doctor "Rose loves them, well I'm not sure about the blue because I only just started test driving them while travelling with Martha" before the finished his ramble Jackie slapped him on the shoulder and suggested him to eat his food, the Doctor obliged with an bruised ego.

After eating his breakfast and drinking the parallel tea that tasted odd, Jackie, Tony and the Doctor left the Tyler mansion in Jackie's jeep. They arrived at a shopping centre after a short drive and Jackie dragged the Doctor into the men's department of a clothes store.

The Doctor felt quite embarrassed as he was pulled along by a Tony wielding Jackie as she suggested clothes to him and dumped them into a basket, the Doctor found a number of shirts, t-shirts and jumpers to his approval while Jackie went missing and returned to him carrying boxers.

"There you go Doctor, you look like boxers man and Rose never liked tight pants anyway" she said as the blood rushed to the Doctor's cheeks which further embarrassed him. Shopping with Rose's mother was worse than any nightmare she kept forcing him to get casual clothes that he wouldn't ever dream of wearing such as jeans... the thought of the mighty Time Lord, the Oncoming storm running around in jeans terrified the Doctor. However he managed to gain a few liberties he'd found converse and in many different colours he'd picked up blue ones (like his suit) and some white ones which were identical to the ones that his other self would be roaming around the other universe in. After having an argument with Jackie about the heap of shoe boxes that poor Tony was carrying the headed towards the check out. As Jackie had explained to the Doctor in the car that she was paying for his clothes, the Doctor felt guilty at the fact he didn't like to scrounge of others.

After shopping for the new items of clothes they headed back to the Tyler mansion so that the Doctor could put away his new things, he thanked Jackie a number of times before they had even hit the main doors of the mansion.

The doctor headed alone to his new room carrying the heavy bags and once he reached his room he dumped them on the floor and collapsed on his bed.

_Did he really just go shopping with Rose's mother?_

He kept thinking, what scared him the most was how easily his brain accepted this new activity even if your lover's mother was choosing you're under wear.

A moment had pasted and the Doctor got up again to get his new things out of the bags and into the wardrobe. After he completed his task he decided to change into a pair of tight jeans, blue converse and a plain black top checking himself out he decided to go down stairs and see what the Tyler family were up to.

He walked through the Tyler's home looking at the photos on the wall, it seemed to be a time line of Tony Tyler's life as he walked by he noted the boy aging and Rose's forced smile remain the same on each frame. He'd finally found Jackie who was in the sitting room giving baby-sitting instructions to one of the house keepers.

"There you are" she said as she'd finished with the house keeper "Well you look ready, do you wanna go see Rose again?"

"Yes" replied the Doctor and they both left the mansion for a second time that day and headed towards the hospital.


	8. Breakdown Part 1

_Sorry about taking as long on the up-date! but I should be writing and uploading more chapters this week... getting excitied about what to write for my second story. thanks again for those who reviewed! _

_Warning this chapter includes one of my favourite words and MARTHA BASHING! enjoy_

_As Gerard Way says "So long and goodnight"_

_xxEmoTimeladyxx_

* * *

The Doctor and Jackie had been patiently waiting beside Rose's bed for what seemed about an hour, during that time they both remained silent and watching the blonde girl normally so full of life, just laying their as if she were dead. A bandage still concealed half of Rose's face were the shard of glass had left its mark upon her, images of Rose propped against the tree constantly teased and ate away at the Doctor for the entire time he had been conscious, he'd just wished that Rose could wake up.

Jackie has noticed the anxiety from the Doctor's face, she feels pained that Rose was in this state and would do anything for her just to wake up. She sympathises with this man as he has lost everything he ever knew, been thrown in a world that is out of his comfort zone and now he just sits and waits for a women, her daughter who is never going to wake up.

Jackie feels that she has to stop the Doctor from blaming himself for Rose's condition, pulling her eyes of her daughter she glances at the Doctor (Who is looking tired and older than she's ever seen him, even when he had them large ears), gently Jackie startles the Doctor

"You know, when Rose arrived with Pete just after the battle, she begged to be taken back, even broke her wrist trying to knock that bloody wall down"

The Doctor doesn't remove his eyes of Jackie daughter "If I only could have brought her back then, none of this would have happened"

"She cried every night she was here, you know, not just because she would never see you again, but because she didn't want you to be alone" Jackie shifted in her chair closer to Rose and grabbed one of her free hands.

"May daughter, defender of the Earth, she tried to do what you asked, she's even got her own team at Torchwood...and everything, but she was never really happy here, she needed you" Jackie wiped a tear from her eye.

"Rose worked too hard at trying to get back to you; she took night classes so that she could build that sodden Dimension canon thing, we all thought she didn't want to be around her family, coz she was to obsessed with getting you back!" Jackie know seemed to be getting a bit hysterical, the Doctor thought that maybe this was the first time that Jackie had time to grieve for her daughter.

The Doctor finally decided to remove his eyes away from Rose and tried to comfort the distraught women in front of him.

"I'm sorry" he said as he moved around the bed to the other side and then pulled his estranged theoretical mother-in-law into a hug.

"I didn't know, If only I tried harder to bring her back..." but he was cut off by Rose's mother.

"Don't, I don't blame you...you've done the right thing about three times now...I think?" pulling herself away from the Doctor's grip, so looked up at him, with pride gleaming from her watery eyes. The Doctor just looked confused he didn't understand why this woman was not blaming him for what he had done to her daughter.

"You brought her home and promised to look after her, so please don't beat yourself up" with that Jackie smiled lightly trying to forget the mental break down that she just had.

"I know you've only been awake for a few hours Doctor but I have to ask... how you are coping?" before the Doctor had even decided whether or not to let Jackie in... Her mobile phone rang.

She stood up retrieved the phone from her bag and walked off leaving the Doctor alone again with Rose, He didn't know that she had driven herself away from her family just to get back to him. Even though he would try a keep his promise to Jackie and not beat himself up, he couldn't help feel sick at the site of the young women who'd fought beside him and taken his hand those many years ago...just lying there doing nothing.

Jackie returned to the Doctor a couple of minutes later.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to go home, apparently Tony wants me to read him a story before he goes to bed, you'll be fine, won't you? Just call when you want picking up?" Jackie said then she pulled the Doctor into a quick hug and left the room again.

Slowly the Doctor made his way towards the bed "Your mother she's full of surprises, who'd ever guessed that your mother would ever hug me... I was expecting a slap" the Doctor mused as he sat back down in the chair next to Rose's bed.

_Rose's eyes started to flicker but not open_

Panicked by Rose's movements the Doctor pulled himself him and peered over her "Rose" he said forcefully and moved her blonde her which covered half her face. But Rose didn't respond to the Doctor's call.

Minutes went by as the Doctor called Rose's name trying to get her to wake up from her eternal sleep but everything that he tried seemed to fail.

"I love you" he stated finally, he was now completely broken, wiping the tears from his eyes the Doctor started to sob "Please wake up, I need you" he now cried just like he did when the Master had died on the Valiant, he couldn't cope being here without Rose. He pulled Rose into his arms and sank his face into her hair wishing that she would wake up and rid the nightmares he was having.

After a while he'd calmed down after realising that he must have imagined Rose trying to wake up he'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Rose, their hand still entwined, but the peace was soon interrupted as Dr Martha Jones swayed into the room as if she owned the place.

"Excuse me Mr Nobel, I need to check Miss Tyler's vitals if you don't mind" she exclaimed as she grabbed the chart from the edge of Rose's bed and flicked the pages to check what Rose needed.

The Doctor watched Martha as she went over and checked Rose's vitals once she's finished she turns towards the Doctor "Hi again!"

"Hi" the Doctor replies not taking too much interest in her.

She seemed to just ignore the Doctor's tone of voice towards her "How long have you been in here, do you wanna go for a cup of coffee or summit?"

"No, not really" said the Doctor, he just wanted to be left alone, if he learnt anything from the other universe then he knew that Martha Jones came with a warning label.

Martha sat down in Jackie's seat and looked at Rose "She's beautiful, I can see why a man like you would pine his life away for a women like her and yes I did her your sob in the corridor, do you wanna talk?"

Getting up again Martha started to attend the bandage on Rose's head "'bout time we'd get rid of this thing and see the rest of your face" she suggested as she carefully peeled the bandage away from Rose's motionless face. A giant nearly healed scar made its way across the right side of her face, wrecking her symmetrical features. The site rips the Doctor's lonely heart he cannot stand to see Rose like this.

Martha was reluctant to leave the Doctor's presence; he thought it was quite annoying; this was definitely not his Martha.

"So about the coffee, you know just me and you trying to get to know each other and all that" she said flirtatiously at the Doctor.

The Doctor was completely outraged by this Martha, how could she hit on him while his lover was lying in front on them, he couldn't take it.

The Doctor in full rage got up from his seat "THIS FUCKING GINGER BREAD HOUSE!"

_Leaving the hospital as fast as he could serious pissed with Martha Jones he went for a walk._

_He did not show up at the Tyler mansion for another five days_.


	9. Moody Timelord

_Sorry about this short chapter... again its meant to be short! I'm just trying to get my point across that 10.5 is 9 and Even though most of the 10.5/Rose fics are great, they just seemed to make the Doctor an perfect man!(well not all of them, I have read a few where that's not the case)_

_please R&R an all that! thanks again to those who've added me on their favourites _

_chapter 10- Torchwood I'll start typing it up tomorrow_

_I will also go into more detail where the Doctor disappeared at an later stage _

_toodles!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Relief was etched on the face of Jackie Tyler as the misfit Doctor stormed through the mansion doors; he'd disappeared of the face of the Earth for five days leaving the Tyler family alarmed for his safety.

"Missing for five days, where the hell have you been?" shouted an irrational Jackie

"Clearing my mind!" replied a disgruntled Doctor as he made his way past Jackie and Pete, towards his room.

"We need to get him work, he's going to go insane stuck here all the time with nothing to keep his mind off things" suggested Pete who was starching the back of his neck nervously while addressing his wife.

"Well you'll have to get him sorted out; he's over 900 years old and acting like a bloody teenager!"She then kissed Pete goodbye as he strolled down the drive way and drove to work.

The Doctor had reached his room and slammed the door behind him, the Time lord side of his mind had kept him awake while he walked the streets of London trying to figure out this universe and now as a human he was starting to feel the effects that Rose had always in the past moaned about...tiredness. He then threw himself on his bed, ripped of his clothes and slipped under the white sheets and indulged in some much needed sleep.

About an hour later Jackie stood outside the Doctor's door with Tony standing beside her, she opened the door a touch so that she and Tony could peer in and see what the Doctor was up to. Asleep...according from the loud noise that was coming from underneath the bed sheets.

"I wish your sister was here" Jackie whispered to her son "Then we wouldn't have a moody alien in the house, your daddy is going to have to find him a job soon or he'll drive us crazy" Jackie closed the Door again, picked up Tony and headed back downstairs so that they could spend some family time together.

The Doctor had slept the day away, dreaming about his past lives and his precious Rose.


	10. Torchwood

_Sorry to everyone for the wait I've been really busy this last few weeks and I was suffering from a bad case of writers block. lol_

_any who thanks to those who have R&R...Keep doing it!_

_Emotimelady _

* * *

Chapter 10 – Torchwood

After a long day and night the Doctor had finally woke up from his tormenting sleep, he looked at the digital clock placed on the night stand next to his bed _3:34 AM ._Pulling on a clean pair of trousers he headed towards the bathroom to sort himself out.

Once the Doctor had sorted himself out by shaving and showering, he returned to his room pulled on a blue shirt and headed downstairs for something to eat. As it was the early hours of the morning the house of distinctively empty and everyone was still asleep leaving the kitchen all to himself as he entered.

The Doctor had made himself a cup of coffee and a slice of toast... _A trait that he must have inherited from the one and only Donna Nobel as he had always been a typical tea drinking man_ he thought as he started into space. The Doctor had thought a lot about how he was going to deal with his new life, but he didn't have a bloody clue what he was supposed to do as he thought that day on the beach Rose was going to start doing the decision making from now on, since after all, she could handle domestics better than himself. Still pondering at the table the Doctor reflected on his five days away, which had slightly helped the dreadful lifestyle that has been forced upon him.

_Five days ago_

_A fuming part Time Lord Part Human meta-crisis had left a hospital in a pissed off frenzy, coursed by no other than the famous Martha Jones... well technically parallel Martha Jones as the one the Doctor knew would have been more sensitive in the current situation. Storming off in the direction of the Tyler's home, he suddenly stopped. A thought had come to mind then he ran off in the opposite direction. _

_A couple hours later he was standing outside Henrik's store, he couldn't believe it was still there. He'd wondered around the store for what seemed like an age as he recalled the memory of his former self meeting Rose Tyler for the first time, grabbing her hand and running, they had never stopped running until fate divided them...forever. _

_Leaving the store the Doctor walked around London to see what else was different. _

The Doctor returned mentally to the kitchen finished his breakfast and decided to explore the rest of the house, before Peter Tyler led him to his worst nightmare...Torchwood.

Rose's room was quite similar to the one she had on the TARDIS, but somewhat different. This room didn't look like it belonged to a certain adolescent who would just dump her stuff all over the floor and collapse into bed with the Doctor after a long day of running for their lives. They'd grown used to sharing a bed ever since the pair were stuck on Krop Tor and were forced to share a single bed in the sanctuary base and after the events with the Ood and the Devil, Rose decided that she wanted the Doctor to always be there with her and watch her sleep.

By looking at the current state of Rose's new room, he knew that this wasn't the same Rose Tyler. No clothes or mess could be seen anywhere and no family photos could be found next to her bed. This Rose Tyler was more mature and in waiting as she did not belong to this universe, the Doctor turned away from Rose's room with his head hung in shame...he had ruined Rose Tyler's live and now she wasn't even here to share it with him.

A few hours later the Doctor had forced himself into a reality check and made his way back downstairs so that he could find Pete and begin his life sentence of slavery. He was willing to endure this as he had nothing left as his Rose would never wake up again he thought sadly as he approached Pete Tyler who was wearing a similar smart black suit that the Doctor had quickly changed into.

The drive to Torchwood one (or know to the public as Canary Warf) was painfully long as London's roads were heavily congested. They had finally reached the offices after an hour and as the pair exited the vehicle, the Doctor's new found human emotions were eating at him again as he had felt slightly nervous at the idea of trying to accept his new life and being trapped in a job were people only cared about finances and technology. Hopefully when Rose was working for this Torchwood she'd made it better than the one that had separated them in the first place.

A thought made the Doctor smile _of course Rose would have improved this Torchwood, so that nobody would have to suffer at the result of an miss use of Power... after all she did stop my old self from killing that Dalek in van Staten's basement._

Pete had led the Doctor to his office and given him the essential details and documents that will enable him to roam around with the name John Nobel and once Pete had finished helping with the Doctor's situation, Pete took him to meet Rose's team.

"Now Doctor, Rose's team and she were stationed at Cardiff because of the increasing rift activities, but as soon as the darkness took over her team came down to London until a problem would be resolved" Pete stated in a business like tone.

He led the Doctor to a similar white room in which he had lost Rose in however this one was flooded with computers and equipment. A young Asian woman lifted her head as Pete and the Doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Tyler! How are you today, I've finished working on the extrapolator"

"I'm fine Miss Sato" Pete remained his business like state "This is the Doctor" he turned to look at the Doctor than back towards the young women "Doctor this is Toshika Sato, you'll get on great...she's very good with technology". Tosh's checks blushed at the remark and whispered a friendly "Hi" towards the Timelord.

"_Oh I've met her already" the Doctor smirked to himself as his thoughts on the space ship in London and the Slitheen came to mind._

"Were the rest of the team" the Doctor asked Tosh as the room looked kind of empty when it came to the people aspect.

"Oh Owen and Ianto went back to Torchwood three last week, got bored waiting around for Rose...and where is she?" Tosh looking confused with the lack of Rose in the room.

Pete took the burden of explaining what had happened to Rose as he knew the Doctor at the moment was in a massive emotional state on the subject and Pete also felt as if the Doctor really believed that his precious Rose who'd stopped Daleks and Cybermen would wake up.

That day the Doctor had also met Jack again and many other new people that he'd had to spend the rest of his days talking to. Pete had still not explained what the Doctor's job would be within the institute and to be honest the Doctor didn't have a clue he just wanted to do the same old thing that he'd done for hundreds of years... travel the universe with Rose Tyler.

Once the two men had returned to the Tyler mansion, had tea and did the domestic approach to everything, the Doctor returned to his room to find his blue suit. Finding the TARDIS coral which looked like a piece of fried chicken the Doctor took what donna had said to him and estimated that he could grow the TARDIS within a year... using stuff from Torchwood of course he smiled weakly.


	11. Dream of Paradise

_Hello again. To anyone who doesn't know what the flash back is... its a reference to the BBC novel Price of Paradise by Colin Brake (thanks to my little bro who I stole the book of and read it under an hour!) _

* * *

Chapter 11 - Dream of Paradise

_The Doctor and Rose had travelled to the lost paradise planet Laylora, but like all of their adventures together this one also turned sour as their mere presence on the planet had corrupted the entire eco-system, causing angry Witiku creatures to wreak havoc. _

_After Rose had nearly been offered as a sacrifice, the pair again found themselves running for their lives while trying to escape a collapsing temple with the villagers from a nearby settlement. _

_The Doctor had made it back outside to safety but his Rose was never made it, he watched as the temple collapsed making impossible for himself to return and try to save her. He ran towards the ruins but was held back by two of the Layloran women. _

_Desperately trying to pull away from them he cried "Let me go, I have to go after her"_

"_I promised her mother that I'd look after her"_

The Doctor woke with fright. It had been several weeks since he'd joined Torchwood and had to endure paper work and the never ending constant nightmares he was having every time he closed his eyes.

During the last few weeks he had secretly started work on his TARDIS project, hoping that Rose would be able to see it. While at work he constantly annoyed Tosh so that she would he him gather or help build the equipment needed for the TARDIS. She'd always asked questions on what he was doing but as he was the Doctor he would give her one of his most genius charming smiles and say "I'm conducting an experiment Miss Sato!"

The TARDIS now remained under his bed glowing in a shoe box, now that the Doctor had accelerated its growth, it was only a matter of time and patience and the TARDIS would be ready.

Pulling himself up from his bed, the Doctor realised it was his day off so he decided to spend the day with Rose as nothing else in this universe mattered to him. He did care deeply for the Tyler's and had found a new friend in Tony, but they were only a small part of his heart as Rose consumed his entire soul and existence.

The Doctor regularly visited Rose on his days off and today was no different. He arrived at the hospital by taxi and made his way towards Rose's room while trying to avoid the swooning Martha Jones. He's had recently discovered the being rude to this women, made her only want the Doctor more. This made the Doctor mentally sick as he only had eyes for Rose and this parallel Martha just didn't understand.

The Doctor had finally made it to the room after taking a de-tour to avoid the formidable Martha Jones who lurked the corridors seeking the Doctor's blood.

The Time lord had become accustomed to kissing Rose on the forehead before taking his place at her left hand side. Pulling her left arm gently he held her hand and entwined their fingers together. Ever since he had regenerated into this form it had never seized to amaze him that his hand were made to fit with hers perfectly...like they were destined to be together and never let go.

He would also tell her about the TARDIS and how far near completion it was every time he had visited her. The Doctor gave a pained expression that the realisation that she may not be there to see the new TARDIS once it was complete. Lifting Rose's palm to his lips he gently kissed her and whispered "Please wake up soon, I need you".

Knowing that he'd out grown his welcome with the nurses he kissed Rose goodbye again (his heart breaking as he left the room).

Making his way back down towards the exit of the hospital he bumped into an grieve stricken Jackie and Pete with Martha.

"I'm really sorry Doctor, we've got some bad news!" cried Jackie as she started to cry into her husband's shoulders.

* * *

_I think that this chapter will be the beginning of the end of the story! Hope you have enjoyed it!_

_Can anyone guess what the bad news is?_

EmoTimelady


	12. Breakdown Part 2

_Hello all! Once again I give you an chapter update in the middle of night (I hate writing during the day too much noise)_

_Warning to this chapter it hits issues such as suicide and assisted euthanasia so be warned! _

_Emotimelady_

* * *

Chapter 12-Break down Part 2

The Doctor had returned to the Tyler manor alone, his mood had hit a new level of depression that he had never felt before (even as a Time Lord). Forcing back the tears from the bad news that Jackie had just given him, he headed towards his bathroom to drown his sorrows away in the shower.

Having made it the bathroom and now staring at the reflection of his face in the mirror, the Doctor felt a sudden flare of anger from what the Tyler's had told him at the hospital. Showing no resistance to his temper the Doctor lunged at the mirror with his head smashing the glass and leaving a cut on his forehead then repeatedly punched the area where the mirror once remained.

After a while the Doctor calmed down and looked at the gushing blood from his grazed wrists.

"They can't do this... I have nothing left" he murmured to himself

The Doctor couldn't cope with living a lie anymore he needed Rose, so he made a choice that would decide his fate. He mentally pulled himself together and headed towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"I always was a coward" he chuckled as he recalled his ninth regeneration surrendering to the Dalek Emperor.

"I wonder if I'm still allergic?"

He then opened the cabinet and scrambled around for aspirin, with a stroke of luck he had found some, grabbing the full bottle he slid to the floor and propped himself against the wall. He stared at the bottle for what seemed like an age. His thoughts kept reflecting on how Rose would feel about what he was deciding to do.

_Back at the hospital_

"_I'm really sorry Doctor, we've got some bad news!" cried Jackie as she started to cry into her husband's shoulders. _

_Jackie pulled away from the Doctor, he'd sensed that something important must have happened in order for this strong woman to be a nervous wreck. _

_The Doctor gave Jackie a moment to pull herself together; supported by her husband Jackie could barely see the Doctor through her tears. _

"_Jackie, what is it?" the Doctor simply asked trying to be benevolent. _

"_The doctor's...they suggest that we turn off Rose's life support...she's not going to wake up!" cried Jackie as she sobbed into her husband's shoulder._

"_You can't" snarled the Doctor "She's your daughter!"_

"_But John...she's brain dead" Martha inputted _

_A tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek "I can't watch her die" he told them while walking away from the Tyler's. _

After finally making up his mind, the Doctor unscrewed the bottle of aspirin and emptied the entire content in his mouth. He got up from the floor and went to the sink to get some water to wash the pills down. Once he had done that he collapsed on the floor and silently waited to die. The pills took awhile to kick in, but the Doctor finally felt drowsy as he entered a never ending sleep so that he could be with Rose for an eternity.

_Just after the Doctor left the hospital_

_Pete and Jackie were at the bedside of Rose, getting ready to turn off her life support machine._

"_I'm so sorry, rest in peace my Rose" murmured Jackie as she kissed her daughter on the forehead._

"_I know I haven't known you long, but I feel as if I've known you forever and I'm glad that you were my daughter...Rose Tyler defender of the universes" Pete said solemnly as he also kissed Rose on the forehead._

_Jackie pressed the button and watched the heart rate monitor as it slowly died away along with Rose._

"_ARRHH" gasped Rose as she shot up from her bed "Where the hell am I?" she stated hardly able to breathe._


	13. Hair Pulling

_sorry about my last chapter I completely F**ked it up!_

_Oh and the person who threatened to vandalize my keyboard! I suggest not to use french elephants, they'll run for the hills waving white flags! hehe  
_  
_use middle eastern elephants they show no fear_

_Kat_

* * *

Chapter 13 

"No Miss Tyler, you can't see him yet!" shouted Martha Jones as Rose hurriedly pushed her to one, sped down the corridor and entered the Doctor's room.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Romeo!" snarled an abrasive Rose still wearing her hospital nightwear. She then ran towards the Doctor's side and slammed her fists into the Doctor's chest.

"What?" mumbled a sleepy Time Lord starting to wake up and slightly confused the current situation.

"Get up!" roared Rose

The Doctor pulled himself up, his eyes slightly open but his vision blurred; it soon cleared as a familiar face blocked all the light in the room getting to him.

"Rose" he stated astonished "Your dead!"

The next thing the Doctor didn't expect was a slap across the face, the blood rose to his cheeks.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Rose was about to explode, how could he have just tried to take his own life.

"You selfish old git, why the hell did you go and do that for!" she shouted.

Rose didn't get an answer out of the Doctor, who still remained looking at Rose as if she were a ghost when Martha entered the room looking furious at Rose.

"Miss Tyler, again please leave Mr Nobel in peace, he needs rest." She suggested in a smug approach towards Rose, and then she winked at the Doctor, who just gawped at Rose.

Rose slowly turned around to face Martha, she had only been a wake for a couple of hours and had already had an instant dislike to this women. When Rose had heard the news that the Doctor had over dosed, this Martha women went around frantic as if she was his wife or needy girl friend.

"And I'm telling you to sod off; I need to speak with Mr Nobel in private!"

Martha stood there fuming, she did not like having her authority thrown down by this women who had literately just woke up, trying to steal her man.

"You need to go back to your room Miss Tyler, you need rest" she said feeling insulted from Rose's last comment.

"Err...NO!" Rose laughed sarcastically

"I'll call security then" Martha snapped

"Fine then, just go...god you're annoying. No wonder madam in bed over there tried to top himself, with you around...what the hell was your parallel self like...only he knows" she said pointing at the Doctor while shouting back at Martha who'd left the room in an rage.

"Now then" she announced trying to calm herself down as she approached the Doctor for the second time that day.

"How long was I out?" he asked while trying to sit up and wanting to change the subject as the Time Lord now felt guilty for what he had done.

"Not long, they brought you in about an hour after I woke up, the cleaners found you" replied Rose who was now cooling off.

"How long have we got" The Doctor hinted towards the door.

"Couple of minutes, then the goons arrive; I have to ask though, what possessed you to travel with her. I've been trying to get in here a while... she's bloody possessive" Rose said with a small smiled formed on her face.

"But tell me Doctor, Why did you do it?" she questioned him once again looking deadly.

"Because I love you" whispered the Doctor not making eye contact with Rose, too embarrassed of what she'd think of him.

"You've been reading Shakespeare again, haven't you?" she laughed hurting the Doctor's feelings.

"Do you really think, I could leave you by yourself...I could kill you myself sometimes" returning to a more serious tone.

"Dad said you were doing fine anyway, Torchwood, the whole domestic approach, they were eventually going to let you run Torchwood 3, once you settled in of course!"

Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor for a moment "git" she smiled and playfully slapped him on the cheek again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him and into a hug.

They sat there for a while holding each other, then Martha disrupted the peace as she entered the room with two large men.

"Come on Miss Tyler, back to your room" she spat at Rose in an immature attitude. Rose kept her dignity by handing herself over without a struggle and winked at Martha as they headed out the room.

Rose called back at the Doctor "Be warned, when we get back home I'm going to kill you" Martha gave her a piercing stare then led her back to her room. Once the muscle had left Rose and Martha alone, Rose had placed herself back into bed and smirked at Martha who was checking her clipboard.

"I don't know why you're smiling Miss Tyler, did Mr Nobel forget to mention that we slept together!" Martha laughed.

Rose's face went deathly white as Martha strode out the room smug; she hadn't expected Rose to take her seriously.

Rose got out of bed and ran down the corridor after Martha and jumped on her.

"Lying BITCH!" she shouted as she rugby tackled Martha to the ground, Martha was shocked she had not expected that reaction from Rose at all, she'd just thought that maybe Rose and John would fall out so that Martha could slip in and take her place instead. What the hell did John see in this Rose anyway? Martha asked herself.

Rose pulled at Martha hair while Martha had her hands around Rose's throat "I'm not going to let you have John, he loves me?" laughed Martha as she felt she was winning the fight. But Rose was not going to give in that easily and ripped out a chunk of Martha's hair.

"OW, Christ that hurt, your mental, you!" cried Martha as she let go of Rose's throat rolled of her and ran down the nearest corridor.

Rose rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling trying to gain her breath back, hopefully she'd never see that women again. Rose didn't know whether or not Martha was telling the truth and kept thinking that the Doctor must have sought her out thinking she was like the one in her universe. A shadow loomed over Rose's face blocking the light.

"Mum!" Rose said pulling herself of the floor.

Jackie gave her a confused look "Why are you on the floor? Is the Doctor alright, he gave us a scare!"

"Yeah he's fine, just not himself at the moment...I think he's going to be fine now!" she smiled while hugging her mother.

Later that day Rose was discharged from the hospital and now was sitting in her purple jacket and the clothes Jackie had brought her, they were patiently waiting for the news on the Doctor.

"Mum, you know when I was in the comma, did the Doctor go out with anyone?" she asked

Jackie nearly choked with laughter "No of course not sweet heart, that man is like a bloody lap dog, he was at your side most the time"

"Your alien been going round like a love sick teenager, so I wouldn't start worrying, but I'd watch out for that Dr. Martha, she's been sniffing around" she continued while patting her daughter on the knee for assurance.

Rose sighed with relief as she secretly didn't want the Doctor to swan off with anybody else.

Martha Jones walked along the corridor where the pair was seated. She kept her head down and hurried by quickly trying not to cause any more trouble.

"Where's half her hair gone...doctors' these days, can't even look after themselves" chuckled Jackie and Rose grinned not mentioning to her mother where Martha's hair had gone.

Jackie and Rose didn't have to wait long for the doctors to discharge their Doctor.

"Come on Captain Suicide, let's take you home" cried Jackie as Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.


	14. Finally Reunited

_Hello again! sorry for not updating afterall it was xmas! This is the last chapter of this story but there will be a sequal (which I'll do later on coz I've started writing an AU GitF fic, which I'll post soon!) _

_Thanks to everyone who's R&R I hope you enjoyed this story! It took me bloody ages o write it!_

_oh and I've changed my name to _**Bananadaiquiri**_ coz its my new teaspoon accounts name_

_Kat_

* * *

Finally Reunited 

The Tyler's had returned home finally as a whole family and no mishaps on the way. The Doctor however decided it would be best not to join the family for tea that evening, as he could not bring himself to be in contact with others at the moment, ashamed for what he had done he quietly went to his room to check on the TARDIS. Rose had settled down once more so that she could eat with her family, she was still angry with the Doctor but she understood his pain and how he felt with coping and dealing with his new life on his own. Giving time she might fully forgive what the Doctor had done so that they could move forward and live a life day after day like they had planned so long ago on that impossible planet.

Now trying to calm down a demented little brother whose face lit as Rose entered the house and started persistently ask questions to where Rose had been and that he had found her Doctor. She laughed gently at her brother and gave him hugs and kisses. Rose had excused herself from dinner, the house keeper had prepared for them and decided to go search for the Doctor. Remembering what her mother had told her about the location of the Doctor's room, Rose headed there first.

Rose went into her own room first so that she could get out of her old clothes and get something a bit cleaner, pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans and a hoodie went into the joining and finally out into the Doctor's room. Sliding the door open slightly trying to keep the noise level down, Rose entered the Doctor's room. From first glances he appeared not to be present, but Rose soon found him slumped on the floor besides the bed asleep clasping on to a tatty looking shoe box.

Slumping herself down next to him but being careful so that she did not wake him up, she snuggled into his shoulders taking in his sent and closing her eyes then gently shifting into a peaceful sleep.

_That night the Doctor did not have nightmares_

* * *

The Doctor felt confused as he woke up on the floor with Rose Tyler inches from his face and her legs wrapped around his, snuggling into him. The Doctor felt stiffness in his neck due to lying in this undignified position with Rose and shuffled slightly pulling Rose towards him so that the pain would ease in his neck. Looking at his wrist watch the Doctor calculated he had only been at the mansion a couple hours and Rose must have joined him when he'd dosed off from exhaustion. Resting his chin in Rose's hair the Doctor tried to go back to sleep but Rose started to stir and sighed from beneath him.

Rose feeling quite tired pulled herself from the Doctor's chest she didn't realise that he had woken from his slumber so when she looked at him her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when she noticed their tight embrace.

"Hey" he mumbled reaching out for Rose's hair and tucking it behind her ear. The Doctor had also noticed Rose's flushed cheeks so he calmly smiled at her and waited for her to respond.

Rose relaxed her tight hold on the Doctor and rolled on her back much to her disappointment and looked at the ceiling.

"Hi" she responded her cheeks to flushed with embarrassment. "I was just checking o see if you were alright, then I fell asleep...obviously" smirked Rose as she felt the Doctor roll on his back to join her in with her wall watching.

Finding his hand once more and interlocking their fingers she asked him.

"What's with the box?"

"I'm growing a TARDIS" he replied then fell silent.

"Huh? That'll explain why mum said you been doing secret projects" she said now turning on her side again, facing the Doctor who was already staring at her with intense brown eyes.

" 'also made a sonic screwdriver, with the help from your friend Miss Sato" he smiled glanced into Rose's eyes momentarily then with a sudden burst of energy jumped up from the floor and raced towards his dresser and revealed a sonic screwdriver from the depths of one of his draws. Finally he perched himself cross-legged on the floor next to Rose, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up right to join him.

The Doctor then handed Rose the sonic screwdriver. It looked slightly similar in shape to the old one that she was used to seeing but this one was different, this one was red with a blue tip.

"Not as good as the old one, it'll do though. I don't like keeping sets of keys... well accept TARDIS keys" he told her as he felt his old confident self starting to return.

"So" Rose stated pulling the shoe box towards her

"This is the TARDIS?"

"Yep" replied the Doctor Enpethesizing the "P" with a pop of the mouth.

"Well technically that's a shoe box the TARDIS is inside" he joked but Rose wasn't in the mood for his jokes and playfully slapped on the shoulder.

"OW, that hurt! Anyway it was supposed to take a year to grow, but now I don't know. I need more space" he said caressing and moving his hand along the box which Rose held.

"I can get you more space "she told him gently grinning at the Doctor while giving him the TARDIS back and managing a smile between the pair of them.

The Doctor got up from the floor once more and Rose simultaneously followed his actions. He placed the TARDIS on the bed side table and turned to face Rose who was still smiling.

"What?" he asked her somewhat confused at her expression and recent change of attitude.

Rose's smile widen as she had just figured out how to help the Doctor.

"Well, I don't know if this'll work of anything" she warned the Doctor "Just don't laugh" she leaned again one of the walls of the bedroom while the Doctor sat on his bed watching her.

"I promise I won't, hand on heart" he replied and placed his right hand across his chest and over his heart.

"You know when Donna created her own parallel universe, another TARDIS was created. So I brought it back here to use as part of the dimension cannon... I think she's dead now. What with no Time lord link, but you could bring the TARDIS back to life by adding the coral to it" Rose told the Doctor expressions where unreadable and lost in thought.

"Doctor?"

She waited in silence for a moment waiting for the Doctor to respond, she turned to leave the room and go to bed because she was exhausted and clearly not going to get an answer out of him.

"Night, then?" she said and backed out his room, he'd still not moved.

Once in bed and ready to sleep, a crash of doors shook Rose as the Doctor ran into her room and casually slumped himself on Rose's bed.

To Rose he seemed excited.

"Rose Tyler, you're a bloody genius, I love you" he stated, then pulled her in and passionately kissed on the lips and finally grabbed her in a massive bear hug which they used to do all the time in their old life.

"I'm guessing I was right then?" Rose suggested trying to roll out of the Doctor's firm hold on her so that she could go to sleep.

"Yep!" he smiled letting her have some of her space back.

After a few moments of silence fell between them again after the Doctor had invited himself into Rose's bed without being rejected.

"So where's my TARDIS these days Rosie?"

"Cardiff. Now sleep" she said turning away from him then putting the bed side lamp out.

He moved closer to Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are we going to Cardiff anytime soon?" he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe....Depends on whether you're ready or not and judging by your recent actions, not yet" she assured him, but Rose could feel the Doctor loosen his grip on her.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry for what I did. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" he asked and Rose felt the pain in his voice.

"Maybe with time, I don't know"

"But I made a promise to make you a better man, so wait and see yeah?"

"We'll probably head out to Cardiff soon; you can meet my team if you want?"Rose said trying to make the Doctor feel better and pulling him back into to the hold.

The Doctor slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Three Weeks Later 

"So what's parallel Jack like, he can't be anything like parallel Martha...can he?" asked an inquisitive Doctor as the pair strolled towards the Cardiff millennium centre hand in hand.

"Don't worry he's straight, human and married" she laughed as she watched the Doctor's face drop.

"It's Ianto you'll have to watch out for, he likes a bit of both" she said joking but she knew the Doctor would take it to heart.

"Ok then stand here and down we go!"

"You're not impressed are you?" Rose asked the Doctor as the ground below them started to move engulfing the pair.

"Nope, Perception filter on this very spot, this is where the TARDIS landed when you brought her from Donna's universe!" he piped "She must have fused herself to the ground and left an imprint of her cloaking device on this very spot" now squeezing her hand laughing.

"But as soon as we fix the TARDIS, I'll be the one doing the impressing" he said returning to her question.

The Doctor and Rose entered the hub (which looks identical to its parallel counterpart). The hub at first appeared empty.

"That's a shame, I was hoping that you could meet the team, but there not in" she sighed and moved towards one of the monitors and started typing.

"There outside Cardiff at the moment, investigating (she paused for a moment)...UFO sightings, guess they won't be back for a few days" she told the Doctor who was leaning over her looking at the monitor.

"So you wanna see the TARDIS again?" she asked him then pulled him across the hub and down a flight of rusty stairs. They reached a security code locked door, Rose then typed in the password and headed through the dark grungy passage with the Doctor at heal.

They entered a damp side room and Rose flicked a switch and the lights came on. There stood the TARDIS just as the Doctor remembered it, only he could tell that this one was dead as there was no connection in his head.

"I find it upsetting when I go inside, she's just lifeless" she smiled sadly at the Doctor and then pulled a key from her purple leather jacket and carefully placed it in the lock. She turned the key and pushed the door forwards allowing the Doctor to enter first.

The Doctor was shocked at the appearance. Wires were ripped out and heaped everywhere, the main column and control panels were clearly dead with no lighting whatsoever. For the first time in the Doctor's life he could hear silence in the TARDIS.

"It was UNIT in the other universe, tried to dismantle her for parts, I couldn't let it happen. So I linked the TARDIS to my dimension jumper and high jacked her"

"I'm sorry, but you were dead in the other universe and she couldn't survive without you. She must have used her last of her life essence when I came back to warn you" she exclaimed while watching him.

"It's OK Rose, I can fix her now (turning to face her then wiping a tear from her check with his thumb) you did the right thing"

He moved further into the TARDIS and pulled the metal grating from the floor, got on his knees and pulled a chest from underneath.

"Sonic screwdriver, I need a proper one now!" he laughed as he took on out of the chest and placed in his mouth.

"Miss Tyler, may I have the TARDIS coral, if you don't mind"

She gave him the coral and he manically set to work fixing the TARDIS.

The Doctor was taking his time so Rose decided to leave him to it and go back up to the main hub and make them a cup of tea. Returning ten minutes later the Doctor slide himself out from underneath the control panel.

"Tea!" he shouted while getting up and grabbing a cup from Rose.

A dim green light now shrouded the TARDIS.

"Told you I could fix her, I am guessing and hoping there's a rift here so that the TARDIS can refuel" his voice sounding worried.

"Yeah there's a rift here to, this universe isn't so different you know?" Rose laughed trying to calm him down.

"Good, good. You may have to wait a few months until we see the stars again, if that's what you want?" he asked placing himself into the captains chair feet propping against the consol then taking a sip of tea.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" she placed herself next to him and placed her head on his shoulders.

"This universe has been waiting for us, after all"


End file.
